


Domino Squad: Cuddle Time

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute boys, Fluff, Just some lovely moments between the boys, M/M, Multi, they are ARC's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The boys are now all ARC's and what better way to celebrate this by having a cuddle pile.
Relationships: CT-4040 | Cutup/CT-00-2010 | Droidbait/CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-782 | Hevy
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Domino Squad: Cuddle Time

**Author's Note:**

> This amazing prompt is brought by the amazing and lovely people of the clonecest server over on discord. I love you all so much!! <3

Domino squad 

Cutup proudly adjusts his Kama, he had done it! He had completed the training and can call himself an ARC trooper now, just like the rest of his squad. The captain had been reluctant to send them all off for training, but he had seen the potential in all of them as a team and as individuals. The trainers had been reluctant too to send them all at once in and had decided to split them up. Fives, Echo, and Droidbait after them Hevy and him were send-off. Hevy had passed the last test faster than he had, hence why he is here waiting to be picked as the last member to pass. That doesn’t matter though he had done it and he can now call himself an ARC trooper just like the rest. Cutup had missed the others a lot though and can’t wait to see them again. It had been weird when he had been the last one on Kamino, but he had gone through it knowing he would see them again when he was done. The nights had been the worst, without the others there the nightmares had been horrible. Usually, the others would hold him after a nightmare, but they hadn’t been there. Sleeping in those pods hadn’t made it any easier either, it had been too quiet in there. 

“CUTUP!” Cutup gets brought back from his memories by somebody calling his name, no not someone that’s Fives and Droidbait. Cutup has to hold himself back from running to them and jumping into Fives arms, it wouldn’t be proper to jump in another ARC’s arms. At least not here on Kamino. Fives smiles at him brightly and pulls him in a hug when he is close enough to do so. Droibait chuckles and joins the hug. “We have missed you Cut.” Fives says softly, pecking his cheek. Cutup smiles at him.

“I have missed you all too.” He peaks behind Fives hoping to see the others coming too.

Droidbait gives him a soft smile when he sees him looking for the others. “Sorry darling, the others couldn’t come with us, but they are waiting for us back on the Resolute.” He kisses the top of Cutup’s head. “They told us to expect a lot of cuddling when we get back to them and Hevy told me to tell you he got your favorite cookies ready for you.” Fives laughs softly, the amusement clear on his face. 

“He had been taking over the kitchen to make them. If I have to believe Jesse, he had to bake a few batches before he got them just right.” Droidbait chuckles and elbows Fives.

“If there are still cookies when we get back that’s the question. I saw Jesse run off with some of the cookies before we left.” Fives chuckles and shakes his head. 

“That sounds like Jesse alright.” Fives smiles at his boyfriends and kisses them both shortly. “Come on you two let’s go back home.” Droidbait and Cutup smile at each other and follow their boyfriend back to the ship, ready to go home.

\----------------  
Cutup smiles at Fives and Droidbait before walking down the ramp of the ship, when he is almost down the ramp a body collides with him. Only his training prevents him from falling from the force of the colliding. “Baby, I have missed you!” Hevy says kissing his boyfriend all over his face. Cutup giggles and pulls away from Hevy. 

“Hey Hevy missed you too.” He leans up a little bit and kisses Hevy quickly. Before he can say more he gets spun around. 

“Hello sweetheart,” Echo greats him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I have missed you.” Echo leans in and softly kisses him. Cutup eagerly returns the kiss. 

“Missed you too Echo.” Echo smiles at him and pulls him closer to him. 

“We are so proud of you sweetheart.” Cutup frowns, looking down. 

“Why do you all keep saying that, it almost seems like you didn’t expect me to pass? Is it because I didn’t do it all at once?” Echo frowns and softly pushes Cutup’s chin up so he is looking Echo in the eyes. 

“Sweetheart, we are just proud of you, for finishing the training we know how hard it is and we are proud you passed. I’m not more or less proud of you as I’m of the others for passing the training. We just want you to know because most likely nobody has told you so yet. Nobody was there when you passed your test and we just want you to know how proud we are of you.” Hevy joins the two of them kissing Echo softly on his cheek.

“Just as we are proud of you Echo, don’t forget that.” Cutup can see Fives hugging Droidbait from behind, leaning his head on Droidbait’s shoulder. 

“We are proud of each other and we did it. We became the first squad of ARC troopers. I don’t think we deserved to be prouder than right now.” Droidbait said leaning back in Fives embrace. “And I know just how to celebrate this, cookies and cuddles.” Cutup nods, letting Echo pull him back into a hug with Hevy.  
————  
Cutup snuggles more into Echo’s arms, enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend’s cuddles. “I love you all so much.” He sleepy says, leaning into Droidbait’s hand softly caressing through his hair, scratching his scalp sometimes. 

“We love you too baby, so much,” Hevy says leaning over Echo to kiss him softly. Cutup reaches out for Hevy when he pulls away from their kiss, making Hevy chuckles softly at his cute boyfriend. He snuggles close into Echo, holding his hand out for Cutup to hold on to. Cutup smiles sleepily at him and reaches for Fives with his other hand making a crappy hand at him. Fives just chuckles and takes his hand softly kissing the back of it, before pulling Droidbait closer to him and kissing him. 

“I’m happy to be home with you all again, I missed you and I love you all so much.” Cutup smiles at his boyfriends, sighing contentedly. His boyfriends look at each other and smile softly at each other. 

“And we are happy that you are back home too, Cutup.” They all kiss him softly before returning to their places in their cuddle pile and they lay like that for the rest of the night. None of them feel the need to talk or leave. They just enjoy each other's presence and letting the other's heartbeats lure them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more clonecest stuff (@love-for-animation)


End file.
